


No Second Chances Now

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Deathfic, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Carl Manfred, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Leo, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Leo Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Minor Violence, No Happy Ending Fest, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Shippy, Other, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: A little bit of hurt curtsy of Tumblr.





	No Second Chances Now

“Welcome home Leo” 

That was something Carl had gotten more accustomed to recently, mostly for better than worse. He smiled and wheeled himself out of his studio to greet Leo, letting the calm classical music fade into the background.

“Hello Leo, it's quite late for one if your visits” he called. The only reply was heavy footsteps and the drip drip drip of a liquid. Carl's eyebrows drew together and he bit his lip. He wheeled himself a little faster. 

“Leo?” He called slowly, voice betraying his uncertainty. The silence whispered to Carl, detailing all the worst scenarios. He sighed and shook his head.

“Leo please respond!” He shouted, nearing the front door of his house. A loud thump echoed through the quiet house. Carl swallowed as the automatic doors opened painfully slowly. The entry hall was as pitch black as the sky outside so only the silhouette of Leo's figure was viable in the dark. He was on his knees. 

“Lights now!” He yelled to the house. The lights flickered on. Carl gasped. He rushed over to his son. He stared at the blood caking the front of Leo's shirt. The black eye. The cuts like tiger stripes and the bruises like dull galaxies. 

“H-hey d-d-dad” Leo stuttered hoaesly; smiling shakily despite the sweat on his brow and drawn together eyebrows. He clutched the wound in on his chest tightly. Carl's eyes started to water as he rolled right up to Leo. 

“W-what happened?” Carl asked, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Leo laughed dryly and pressed into his father's palm.

“The w-wrong... people...f-finally caught...u-up” he stuttered out, pausing for ragged breaths to claw their way out of his horse throat. Carl gasped and his expression sank more. 

“Call 911” Carl frantically ordered his smart house. 

“What service do you need?” It replied.

“Ambulance!” He yelled. Leo turned away as a violent cough broke his silence. Crimson stained the floor like a Rorschach test. His eyes were shiny with tears and he swallowed heavily. 

“Leo stay with me” Carl pleaded, gripping Leo's hands.

“I-It hurts d-ad” he whimpered, tears finally spilling over, his face a tight mask of fear. Carl squeezed his hand tighter. 

“It'll be okay” he promised, even though he knew he couldn't ensure anything. He racked his brain in an attempt to figure out how to help.

“‘m sorry” he whispered hoarsely. Carl locked eyes with Leo and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“What for?” Carl asked carefully. Leo laughed dryly; forcing him to turn his head a cough into his sleeve. He drew his head back with blood in his scruff and creeping down his chin. 

“F-for being a s-shitty son” he eleberated. Carl frowned deeply and locked eyes with Leo. He swallowed and blinked to hold back the tears.

“You don't need to apologise, I wasn't the best father either but we're both better now” he soothed. Leo nodded sluggishly and started to close his eyes.

“'m tired dad…” he mumbled. Carl's eyes widened.

“Leo! Leo stay with me!” He pleaded; holding his head up. Leo coughed violently until his head fell into Carl's lap. 

No breathing. No pulse. The colour had drained from his skin. 

Sirens screeched outside. Too late. A sob escaped Carl's lips as he covered his mouth. His body started to shake hard as he cradled his son's head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed consider leaving a comment.


End file.
